NUNCA MAS
by aLe En CiEl
Summary: yo te engaño tu me engañas y yo feliz... Gazette sorpresa al final XD YAOI niño niño


Se sentía desfallecer, el placer era enorme, la estreches del cuerpo bajo el, el sentir que no hacia lo correcto, las manos de su amante en turno paseaban por su espalda dejando leves marcas con las uñas que luego desaparecían, presos de la pasión, del deseo, por que eso era todo lo que había en ese momento, no había sentimientos ni nada, solo una atracción física que lo había orillado a estar ahora así, con él.

Escucho un ruido cerca de la puerta pero nada podía parar ese momento tan erótico que estaba viviendo, acariciaba el cuerpo bajo el llenándolo de besos, caricias de su ser, entraba y salía de el en un marcado vaivén que el otro seguía, empujando en cada entrada haciendo la penetración mas placentera y profunda.

No duro mucho tiempo más, termino dentro del cuerpo de aquel chico con un ronco gemido y el susurro de su amor… Ruki. Salio de aquel cuerpo entrando al baño dejando al chico en la cama, mientras el se iba a limpiar de lo que acababa de suceder, en el fondo sabia que no estaba bien.

Engañado una ultima vez, esta vez no se lo toleraría, esta vez lo haría pagar su error.

Había entrado al departamento de Uruha en busca de su novio ¿¡Y que fue lo que encuentra?!, a su novio tirándose a otro, entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de alguien más, con alguien mas en esa cama que muchas y largas noches compartieron, pero esto no se quedaría así, no soportaría otra traición del guitarrista.

Entro al estudio como todos los días, saludando a los presentes pero algo faltaba ahí, su novio, ¿Dónde podría estar Ruki?, le marco muy de mañana para ver si pasaba por él pero el rubio nunca contesto, ¿le habrá pasado algo?; no, se calmo a si mismo el estaba bien, si no fuera así Kai no estaría tan tranquilo sentado en el sillón leyendo una revista, y Aoi y Reita, si le hubiera pasado algo a Ruki, estos no estuvieran quitándose el aire de forma tan poco convencional, besándose el uno al otro como queriéndose sacar las amígdalas aparte de solo perder aire, se calmo un poco en eso sonó el celular de Kai haciéndolo pegar un brinco del susto, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el sonido del celular del batero lo asusto.

El batero miro el número, hizo una mueca y luego contesto sin más, luego de tres monosílabos colgó el teléfono con cara de fastidio, para luego levantarse del sillón, se estiro y palmeo llamando la atención de los presentes.

-era Ruki, no se siente bien, así que no hay nada mas que hacer aquí-dijo poniéndose su chaqueta-

-hay pero ya nos hicieron venir-dijo Aoi sin soltar a Reita-

-si, pero así puedes ir a comerte a Reita a tu casa o a la de el en vez de hacerlo aquí- dijo el batero divertido-

-buena idea-dijo levantando al bajista de si mismo- agarra tus cosas Reita vamos a casa-dijo dándole un beso y recogiendo el sus cosas-

El guitarrista seguía parado, no había pasado el suficiente tiempo de que hubiera llegado y ya iban de salida, al parecer sus sospechas eran correctas, algo le había pasado a Ruki y seria mejor ir a visitarlo.

-URUHAAA-le grito Kai a un lado de el-aquellos ya se fueron no te quedes hay parado, anda a ver como es que tu novio se enferma en un periodo menor a 16 horas-dijo prácticamente empujándolo fuera del estudio-

-eh?!... ah si –dijo muy fuera de si

-ya mañana les llamo para ver si hay o no ensayo- hasta mañana- dijo de despidió de la mano y camino hasta el elevador- nee y Uruha y esta vez asegúrate de cerrar bien la puerta- dijo

Antes de que pudiera poner un pie adentro del elevador fue empujado por el guitarrista a un lado siendo sostenido del brazo en un fuerte agarre.

-¿¡¿¡Qué dijiste?!?!-pregunto el guitarrista

-Uruha tranquilo, ¿Qué te pasa? -dijo soltándose de su agarre

-¡a que te refieres con lo de la puerta!-dijo viendo al batero… no, el no podía sabe nada-

-la vez pasada los de Alice Nine vinieron a nuestro estudio a hacer desorden en venganza de que Reita y tu se metieron a la de ellos-dijo mirando ya preocupado el aspecto de su guitarrista- pero estoy seguro que tu traes algo, ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada, nada me voy-dijo entrando al elevador y dejando al batero hay parado-

Escucho como tocaban a la puerta, se paro del sillón dirigiéndose a la entrada pero algo lo detuvo, sabu-chan ladraba y lo mando callar, sabia quien era el que estaba afuera; no lo quería, ver si había faltado al ensayo había sido por esa razón, sabia que Kai no se lo reprocharía una vez q se enterara del por que no había ido pero en ese momento lo único en que pensaba era en como olvidar los sentimientos que tenia hacia ese hombre parado afuera de su puerta tocando y marcando a la vez el teléfono de su casa y su móvil. Se acurruco en el sillón nuevamente abrazando un cojín y llorando.

No sabia bien ni por que lloraba, el lo había prometido, se lo había prometido a si mismo, luego de engaños anteriores se lo prometió a si mismo, no dejar que Uruha lo engañara de nuevo. No, si lo volvía a ver con alguien mas seria la ultimo día de Uruha y el juntos como pareja, ya había llorado demasiado, su corazón no podía llorar mas, había llenado de lagrimas los hombros de sus mejores amigos, los chicos de la banda y mas gente que se entero de lo "ojo alegre" que podía llegar a ser el guitarrista, pero luego en vez de solo mirar empezó a tocar y así fue que su relación empezó a llorar.

Se quedo dormido, pero el sonido de la puerta y los ladridos de sabu-chan lo despertaron, no podía ser que siguiera hay afuera, en eso escucho algo que lo lleno de alivio.

-Ruki, vamos se que estas adentro, soy Kai-dijo su líder tocando suavemente

Se levanto rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta. A los ojos de su líder estaba realmente demacrado, ese no era el Ruki que le gustaba ver, despeinado, descalzo, un pantalón que le quedaba de falda por lo guango y una playera que le quedaba más que grande en color negro, los ojos hinchados y rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, caminaron hasta la sala sin decir una palabra y se acomodaron.

-Ruki… - empezó pero fue interrumpido-

-pensé que habías dicho que estarías con Miyavi luego del ensayo-dijo sonriendo levemente sin subir la mirada hacia el batero-

-y yo pensé que habías dicho, que jamás te volveríamos a ver así por culpa de Uruha-

-no… él no tiene nada que ver… -esta vez el menos fue el interrumpido

-¿A quien tratas de engañar?- dijo levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose al sillón donde estaba Ruki abrazando al menor- vamos si me lo cuentas podré ayudarte- acomodándolo en su pecho-

-¡¡Dios Kai!!-sollozo- ¡lo hizo de nuevo!, lo vi, lo vi como nunca pensé que lo haría, lo vi con otro, en nuestra cama… su cama, revolcándose como el puto que es, entrando en él, gimiendo como una perra, besando y acariciando su cuerpo… y, ni siquiera tuvo la precaución de cerrar bien la puerta de su departamento-decía el vocalista llorando…

Se ahogaba en su llanto, sintiendo como su corazón terminaba de romperse, al contárselo a Kai sabia que no habría marcha atrás, que esto ya era parte de la realidad y que por mas que tratara de olvidarlo, de sentir que no era cierto ya no podría, ya sus peores temores se habían echo realidad, ya habían salido de su boca y quedaban grabados en el la mente de alguien mas, ya no eran solo sus temores, eran el dolor de un amigo para Kai, que solo atinaba a susurrarle palabras de aliento y acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda.

Se quedaron un rato así, el menor refugiado en el pecho del bateo sintiendo como su corazón latía lentamente, como sangraba por dentro, como todo había sido un tonto sueño todo había sido mentira, las palabras de Uruha aquella vez…

FLASH BACK

Corría tratando de salir del edificio estaba llorando y afuera las gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza.

-Ruki, NO ESPERA-gritaba el guitarrista detrás de el tratando de alcanzarlo

Salio corriendo pero el frió de la lluvia lo detuvo en un parque cercano, estaba empapado, llorando, su corazón latía con fueraza a la vez que sentía que no lo hacia realmente, callo sobre sus rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo sin poderlo resistir más…

-¡Ruki!- la voz de Uruha tras el lo hizo voltearse sin levantarse-Dios Ruki perdóname-dijo mientras lloraba-acercándose hasta el y tomándolo del brazo-

-SUELTAME-dijo soltándose del agarre del rubio mientras se levantaba y retrocedía-

NO, URUHA, ¡NUNCA MÁS!

-Ruki, por favor, no!-grito y se dejo caer ahora quedando el de rodillas abrazado a la cintura del rubio mirando hacia arriba viéndolo a la cara-Yo te amo, juro que te amo, que sin ti mi vida se acabaría, que sin ti no hay mañana, por que simplemente sin ti no puedo respirar, por favor, perdóname, perdona mi estupidez, perdona mi falta de sentido común, no podría seguir sin ti Ruki, no por favor, sin ti no quiero nada, perdóname por ser tan idiota, por arruinarlo de nuevo, por hacerte llorar, por hacerte sufrir Ruki pero por favor se que no lo merezco, pero no me dejes por favor-el rubio lloraba abrazado a la cintura del otro que solo lloraba y lo miraba con los ojos borrosos-por favor Ruki, no lo vuelvo a hacer, ¡¡nunca!!

-¡Cállate!-le grito Ruki- no digas eso, por que siempre dices lo mismo, siempre dices que no volverá a pasar, pero pasa y yo de idiota regreso a ti por q te amo y no, Uruha ya estoy cansado de esto

-lo sé, en serio, pero Ruki de verdad, JURO que…

-No jures nada… -lo interrumpió, sí, le dolía todo lo que el guitarrista le había echo, pero mas le dolía verlo en ese estado, llorando, arrodillado aforrándose a el como si de su vida se tratara… y entonces lo dijo- esta bien Uruha, pero por favor levántate-dijo agarrando de los brazos del guitarrista tirando hacia arriba-pero esta vez, te prometo, que si vuelve a pasar… Uruha si vuele a pasar, será el final definitivo y…

-Ruki Gracias… Te amo-lo interrumpió besándolo como si se le fuera la vida en ello, haciéndolo olvidar todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento-

FLASH BACK END

Luego de estar así un tiempo Kai se separo del cuerpo del menor, viendo la hora en el reloj de pared levantándose.

-Me retiro… mañana habrá ensayo según el manager-dijo caminando a la salida seguido de Ruki, volteo a verlo, sabia que sus palabras provocaron angustia en el menor- Tranquilo, se que tienes muchas cosas en que pensar… 4 semanas, es lo único que puedo prometer, no se con que me saldrá el manager mañana, tómatelo todo con calma-dijo abriendo la puerta saliendo pero fue detenido por la mano del vocalista-

-Kai… gracias-dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-

-sabes que no tienes por que darlas- dijo acariciando sus cabellos- solo se el Ruki de siempre y me daré por bien servido-en eso sonó su celular vio el numero y se apresuro-bueno me retiro Miyavi esta un poco desesperado parece y no te preocupes cualquier cosa llámame-

Ingreso a su departamento nuevamente desesperanzado, algo había pasado con el vocalista y todo sabia que era su culpa, parece no podía estar sin engañar al pequeño, su corazón dolía, pero en eso un mensaje llego a su celular-

_ven a mi casa lo antes posible- Ruki _

Tomo sus llaves y salio de nuevo rumo a la casa del vocalista vio a Kai que venia con rumbo del departamento de Ruki, no se le hacia raro y ahora si su corazón latía descompasado, sabia que algo no estaba bien y que esta vez si no habría poder humano que salvara la relación que tenia con su amado vocalista.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta, sabia que era el, Kai le había marcado para decirle que Uruha iba para su casa, pero lo que Kai no sabia era que el mismo Ruki lo había echo venir. Se levanto del sillón y abrió la puerta haciéndolo pasar y cerrando. Camino hasta la sala sin decir palabra alguna se acomodo en un sillón haciéndole señas al otro con la mano que se sentara enfrente.

-Ruki… - empezó, pero fue interrumpido-

-solo te hice venir para una cosa-dijo con voz queda mirando al suelo mientras jugaba con las mangas de su playera- ¿En que estabas pensando ayer?

-Ruki, no entiendo… -fue interrumpido nuevamente-

-No, si lo entiendes Uruha, sabes, por que se que cuando tropecé con el banco que esta fuera de la puerta de tu habitación lo escuchaste, por que siempre tropiezo con el, siempre lo dejo yo de alguna forma y tu vuelves a ponerlo en su lugar y siempre sigo tropezando con el y entonces sé que si me escuchaste ayer, mientras tu… -su voz se quebró y por primera vez volteo a ver al guitarrista

-Hay Dios, Ruki no… - dijo estallando a llorar

-¿Ruki no?, ¿Ruki no?-dijo levantándose- sabes Ruki si, Ruki si Uruha por que lo juraste, Ruki si por que no volveré a tropezar con ese banco que es como tropezar contigo de nuevo…

-sabes que es algo que no puedo evitarlo Ruki, por dios, yo… no sé como es que acabamos en eso yo solo… sabes que te amo, sabes que si me dejas… Ruki la banda

-NO URUHA… ¡¡¡NO!!! NO USES LA BANDA PARA ESCUDARTE-dijo caminando de un lado a otro intentando encender un cigarrillo-

Estaba molesto, herido, destrozado, le dolía ver así al guitarrista, pero que podía hacer, se lo había jurado a si mismo y ahora no podía siquiera tirar todo el sufrimiento pasado a la basura, así como así no.

-Ruki tu sabes que te amo, que yo por ti estoy dispuesto a todo, que no hay cosa que no me pidas que no la tengas a tus pies-se levanto yendo cerca del vocalista-sabes que sin ti, Ruki sabes que- lo tomo de los brazos mientras el vocalista dejaba el cigarrillo en un cenicero y lo sostuvo frente a el-sabes que, moriré sin ti…

-Uruha suéltame-dijo bajando la mirada le dañaba tenerlo cerca-

-No, se que fue mi error, se que me enredo con todos, que es algo que no puedo controlar, o que no quiero, que me gana mas la sensación de placer, que no pienso cuando lo hago, pero no dudes que te amo Ruki… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, por favor… empezamos el sueño juntos hace ya mucho tiempo… antes siquiera de empezar en Gazette, antes siquiera de ser famosos, tu y yo estábamos juntos

-Uruha, por favor… solo cállate-dijo tratando de soltarse

El guitarrista tomo su mentón obligándolo a subir la mirada, viendo esos ojos de lo que se había enamorado hacia ya bastante tiempo, esos ojos que lo dominaban, que le bloqueaban la razón llevándolo al mas pleno de los goces, con solo una mirada lo hacia sucumbir, pero… por otro lado aparte de tantos años de amor, de entrega, había otros tantos de engaño, otros tantos de sufrimiento, de desamor…

Y sin pensarlo mas tiempo, lo beso, lo beso como hacia tiempo que no lo besaba, lo beso como si se le fuera la vida en ello, lo abrazo llevando sus brazos hasta rodear el cuello del mas alto quien lo obligo a rodear con las piernas su cintura, conduciéndolo hasta su habitación donde lo recostó, acomodándose entre sus piernas, empezándolo a besar mas profundamente acariciando su cara su cuello su cuerpo, poco a poco, sentía que había pasado mucho tiempo que no estaba así con Ruki, era tal vez por eso que pasaba eso, con el vocalista no pasaba muy seguido.

Siguió besando ahora la piel del cuello del cantante, lamiendo de a poco haciéndolo suspirar, mientras sus manos trepaban por su pecho por debajo de su playera hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales masajeaba haciendo suspirar al mas bajo, volvió a sus labios devorándolos con gusto, algo en su mente le decía que esta vez seria especial, algo dentro el lo ponía triste a pesar de estar sobre el ser que mas amaba en el mundo, por la persona por la cual daría la vida, una mano lo saco de sus pensamientos, la mano de Ruki acariciando su cabello lentamente, le saco la playera para besar su boca nuevamente mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del menor que respondía a sus caricias son suspiros y estremeciéndose bajo su tacto.

Se deshizo de su playera para recostarse sobre el acariciaba las piernas del menor se arrodillo y saco el pantalón de un solo tirón llevándose también la ropa interior dejándolo sin nada que cubriera su desnudez, se veía hermoso tirado en esa cama totalmente entregado a el, suspirando su nombre, sonrojado, con los ojos entreabiertos, la respiración agitada, era un pequeño ser perfecto, se recostó sobre el, besando sus labios bajando por el cuello, llegando a su pecho donde se entretuvo con sus pezones lamiéndolos cuidadosamente sacando gemiditos tímidos de parte del rubio bajo el, continuo bajando mientras acariciaba su piel hasta el abdomen entreteniéndose alrededor de su ombligo, se detuvo un tiempo APRA terminar de sacarse la ropa.

Se acomodo nuevamente sobre el retomando el trabajo abandonado terminando de bajar hasta el miembro despierto de su novio, besándolo primero para luego besar los muslos y acariciarlos haciendo mas placentero el momento para el mas bajo, nuevamente viajo hasta su miembro besándolo, tomándolo de la base lamiéndolo un poco para luego meterlo de lleno a su boca haciendo a Ruki gemir de forma fuerte mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Se entretuvo un poco en eso pero fue defendido por el otro que le hizo seña con la mano de que se acercara a el, cosa que hizo, cuando estuvo sobre el ruki coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras que con una mano tomo el miembro del otro chico guiándolo a su entrada empujando haciendo al otro penetrarlo sin mas, solo un gemido de entre dolor y placer mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor que no se movió hasta que noto calmado al mas joven, empezó a moverse lentamente mientras distraía del dolor a Ruki esparciendo besos por donde alcanzara y caricias por su cuerpo con una mano ya que con la otra se sostenía para no caerle encima, luego de un tiempo sus embestidas se volvían cada vez mas rápidas y profundas los gemidos salían de la boca de ambos, mientras Uruha tomaba el miembro de Ruki para masajearlo haciendo el placer mas grande para este, no paso mucho tiempo para que ruki se viniera en la mano de Uruha y este dentro del menor, salio de su interior y se quedo a un lado esperado a que el otro se recuperara.

-vístete… -le dijo Ruki empezando a llorar-

-¿Qué?-pregunto el otro asombrado

-que te vistas y te vayas, no te quiero aquí-dijo levantándose y encerrándose en el baño a la espera de que el otro se fuera

Se sintió mal, nunca Ruki por muy molesto que estuviera lo había tratado así después e hacer el amor, por que con Ruki eso era lo que hacia, con los demás era solo sexo un encuentro carnal que no pasaba de un par de caricias una calentada usaba y luego tiraba, pero con Ruki había amor de por medio, era llegar al mismo cielo con cada caricia, cada beso, cada que el menor decía su nombre al terminar juntos, pero esta ocasión había sido diferente.

Recogió su ropa acomodándose luego saliendo del departamento de Ruki rumbo a su casa, pero prefirió ir a un bar, luego de algunos tragos su ebriedad ya avanzada vio a un chico lindo y le invito una copa la cual acepto, se acerco a conversar con el y para no cortar con la tradición la cosa paso a estar así:

Ruki dolido + departamento de su novio + novio ebrio y dolido + alcohol + chico lindo a un Ruki que le tira en la cabeza a Uruha el banquito de afuera de su habitación y se va corriendo al hallar nuevamente a su novio tirándose a otro ni hacia menos de 4 horas de haber hecho el amor con el.

Ahora si, no habría vuelta atrás…

Al llegar a la sala de ensayos vio a todos reunidos con el manager menos a Ruki, se sentó esperando a que alguien hablara, su cabeza le dolía horrores, menos mas que el banco fuera de su puerta no fuera de madera en su totalidad si no de esponja en su mayoría, si no estarían sin guitarrista. Levanto la mirada para ver al manager con cara de enfado y saliendo azotando la puerta. Kai se levanto de su asiento quedando frente a los demás.

-por… como decirlo, lo diré como es, no rebuscare palabras, por los últimos acontecimientos en la banda de cómo 3 días atrás a la actualidad, que no voy a preguntar que te paso en la cabeza Uruha por que todos ya lo sabemos gracias a que Ruki se fuera hace menos de 1 hora antes de que llegaras, y después de que Aoi lo fastidiara nos gritara que nuevamente le has engañado y luego de intentar reconciliarte con el, no me queda mas que informarles que el manager hablo con ejecutivos de la compañía y han decidido darnos un descanso de un mes, así que ya no se tendrán por que preocupar de llegar tarde o por faltar en un mes, que es muy común en nuestro vocalista y nuestro guitarrista principal-dijo viendo la cara de fastidio de Uruha-así que, nos veremos dentro de un mes… -sin más salio de la habitación-

-Vacaciones-dijo Aoi feliz con una marca en la frente de algo como un cenicero que fue el objeto utilizado por el menor en su contra- te veo afuera-dirigiéndose a Reita- nos vemos Uruha-se paro y los dejo solos

-No puedo creer, lo que haz echo, ni en lo que te has convertido-dijo molesto el bajista dándole un golpe en la cabeza al otro que se quejo-¡AH! ¿Pero como? ¿Te dolió?, pues bien merecido te lo tienes por Idiota, mira que venir a engañar a Ruki de esa forma y luego de tantos años, te desconozco Uruha, en serio…. Creo que deberías usar este mes para pensar en todo lo que a pasado entre ustedes y en lo que va a afectar en la banda- diciendo esto se levanto dejando solo al guitarrista

Un mes después

Había estado los primeros 13 días de ese mes de vacaciones intentando por todos los medios hablar con el, pero nada servia, lo había visto solo una vez y vio que algo había cambiado en el vocalista, su mirada había cambiado, algo dentro de él se rompió y no insistió mas ya tendría que verlo de nuevo en la primer junta después de su mes de vacación y ahora mas que nunca, ya que luego de ese mes sabia que el trabajo se les cargaría ya que la grabación del nuevo par de singles habían quedado pendientes.

Y hay estaban todos en aquella sala de juntas de la compañía disquera, había llegado temprano para esperar al vocalista pero por mas que esperaba no llegaba, luego de él, el segundo en aparecer fue Kai seguido del manager, después Reita y por ultimo Aoi, llevaban ya mas de una hora en la sala de juntas y ni sombra de Ruki, en eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver al a un no mas rubio vocalista, tenia el cabello teñido de rojo oscuro.

-bien rápido Kai que tengo prisa-dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla la lado de Reita-

-pues, bien -hablo el manager- suponía que no vendrías después de que tu terminaste con tu trabajo en este mes, pero me alegra saber que estas aquí aunque sea unas horas antes de irte-

-¡¿irte?!-preguntaron los guitarristas y el bajista-

-pues si me voy de vacaciones-dijo con simpleza-

-pero acabamos de regresar y…-el guitarrista principal fue interrumpido por el líder-

-Mientras los demás e tomaron este mes de vacaciones Ruki gravo los singles, solo faltan algunos ajustes, pero eso ya no e cosa de el, eso lo arreglaremos con un ajuste en las guitarras y un solo de bajo mas prolongado-

-ya hable con la gente de arriba-siguió el manager- nos felicitaron por este ultimo esfuerzo que estamos haciendo, y luego de que terminemos los dos singles y salgan a la venta empezaremos con pequeñas presentaciones en TV y luego una pequeña gira con otra banda-

-¿Qué otra banda?-preguntaron todos-

-SuG, es nueva aquí en la compañía, pero necesitan el apoyo de sus sempais, así que la compañía a organizado una pequeña gira por 10 puntos de Japón, ellos le abren el show y ustedes hacen lo suyo-saco de su maletín repartiendo varios folders a los integrantes de la banda- Bueno aquí esta algo de lo que esta pasando con la banda últimamente, cifras, itinerario de los últimos meces y una pequeña agenda adjunta de lo que será en los próximos meses-

-pero en las presentaciones no salimos todos-dijo Aoi chocando el dato

-si y Ruki no saldrá en ninguna-termino Reita viendo al vocalista que se entretenía dándose vueltas en la silla-

-eso es por que yo ya trabaje lo mió, mi cambio de look ya esta listo, ya grabe mi parte de los singles y me voy de vacaciones, eso pasa por que son tan flojos y no vienen a trabajar- rió por lo bajo- aunque Kai también estuvo trabajando, Kai deberías tomarte vacaciones tu también

-Miyavi quiere pero no podemos ir hasta USA los dos, luego estos flojos no trabajaran-dijo mirando al resto de la banda-así que vendré a supervisarlos cada tanto

Luego de un par de indicaciones más por parte del manager se dio por terminada la junta, Ruki se acerco a Kai para comentarle ciertas cosas y luego se despidió de todos con un saludo de mano y un hasta luego, iba saliendo cuando fue detenido por el guitarrista.

-Ruki-dijo y lo tomo de la mano-

-a menos que realmente sea importante Uruha tengo prisa-dijo serio el vocalista-

-pero, yo… quiero hablar contigo, Ruki, hace mucho que no te veía y pues nunca terminamos de hablar de nuestro asunto… Ruki yo necesito que me perdones, yo necesito estar contigo, necesito que no afecte esto la banda, que…

-sabes, ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos de gira en Kyoto?-dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y comenzando a caminar-esa vez tu me habías engañado y como siempre había vuelto a ti, te perdone, te dije que no importaba, como todas las demás veces y sabes, en realidad yo lo sentía, pero luego de dos días mas en Kyoto me encontraste llorando en el hotel-dijo dándole una fuerte calada al cigarro-

-si, y fue por que habías dicho que me habías engañado con alguien, con alguien que tu anhelabas, que era alguien a quien tu admirabas enormemente y que…

-y a pesar de que esa persona era muy importante para mí, me había sentido realmente mal-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?-pregunto el guitarrista-Ruki, yo quiero que me perdones-

-es que, sabes… la primera semana de vacaciones, antes de que volviera a trabajar arduamente fui a Kyoto, encontré a esa persona, y pues… no sé por que lo hice pero le conté todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, le conté que mientras yo había estado con el andaba contigo y pues… no sé, me contó que luego de aquella vez en Kyoto conmigo, muchas cosas pasaron en su vida, que todo había cambiado en un aspecto muy positivo, tanto que su líder quería mandar una carta para que consideraran una gira con nosotros, seria un gran paso para nuestra banda en aquel entonces-entraron al elevador luego de varios pasos a pie-

-¿su banda?, ¿Acaso es alguien famoso?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso Ruki?-

-Pues si es alguien famoso y pues… yo estaba contigo por que, pues realmente quería una estabilidad, era como si no importara nada, mientras estuviera contigo era yo, por que te había conocido antes de siguiera ser famoso, antes de siguiera ser el localista de una banda, era cuando yo me escondía detrás de la batería y tu estabas a un lado mió tocando con amor tu guitarra, entornes lo entendí Uruha, que no era verdad, que todo lo que yo quería era encerrarte en una burbuja a mi lado, que no importaba que me dañaras por que no era que yo te amara, era que realmente no quería que mi burbuja se desintegrara entre mis manos y no tener a donde correr…

-ese alguien… ese alguien –las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando claro para el que era todo lo que a Ruki se refería, mostrándose ante el la persona que era importante para Ruki en ese momento-¿Es él?-pregunto viendo a alguien que no era de la compañía sentado en uno de los sillones del lobby hablando por celular-

-sí, es él… -dijo tomando de la mano a Uruha-sabes, yo cuando estábamos juntos realmente te ame y sin importar nada a pesar de todo, te perdonaba por egoísmo, para no quedarme solo, para que no me dejaras detrás, pero no más Uruha, este mes que no te vi, todo cambio, encontré a una persona que sin duda me ama a la cual yo puedo amar a pesar de todo, a alguien que esta dispuesto a cambiar por mi, a dejarlo todo por mi, a alguien que sin duda tal vez no me conoce de siempre pero que con una mirada pudo calmar todo el dolor que había en mi interior, todo es sentimiento que fui acumulando durante tantos años juntos, y tal vez… sé que tu también estarías dispuesto a todo por mi, pero yo no puedo hacerte mas esto, tu te mereces a alguien mejor, a alguien que haga que realmente dejes esos feos vicios por el simple echo de tenerlo a tu lado…

-Pero Ruki… yo te amo, por favor perdóname-dijo con voz corada evitando llorar-

-yo te perdono Uruha, seremos buenos amigos, pero yo ya no puedo estar contigo, yo ya no siento amor por ti, a lo mucho un cariño fraternal-dijo y lo beso en los labios-lo lamento-

-Ruki- una voz detrás de el lo hizo voltearse-¿Estas listo?-pregunto guardando su distancia-

-Si Kyo, vayámonos-dijo eso beso la mejilla de Uruha para luego irse a un lado de Kyo quien lo besara en los labios sin importarle la presencia del Guitarrista-Nos vemos dentro de dos, semanas y se que seremos grandes amigos-

Ruki se abrazo al brazo del otro vocalista caminando juntos hacia la salida, dejando atrás al guitarrista listo para una nueva vida con alguien a quien si podía amar y alguien que lo amaba de verdad y no estaban juntos por puro egoísmo y menos por costumbre que era lo que pasaba entre ellos desde hacia ya rato.

"Sabes Uruha, es que yo te eh engañado"

El recuerdo de la voz del vocalista retumbo en su mente mientras lo veía subir al auto del otro chico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si Ruki, bien que lograste engañarme- dijo con el corazón destrozado entrando nuevamente al elevador, todavía tenia trabajo que hacer

OWARI!!!


End file.
